


To Every Action (Is An Apology)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [43]
Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Apologies, Crush, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles focusing of the relationship between Capa and Mace. (part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mace had entered the lab where he knew Capa would be and walked up to him intently. It had been a week since the incident with certain parts of their bodies acting up at a most inappropriate time. Mace stood in front of the table Capa was perched at, with his hands on his hips. Capa set down the stack of files he had been studying and looked up at Mace.

"Look, I'm--" Mace exhaled roughly through his nose as Capa waited patiently for Mace to continue."I was an ass to you and I'm sorry."

"Did Searle put you up to this?"

So Capa wasn't buying the apology, shoot him. But Mace's expression faded into a frown and Capa swallowed thickly.

"Sorry, I just thought--"

"What? That I was too hard up to apologize on my own free will?"

Capa felt like an asshole now. He had misjudged Mace once again.

After a long pause Mace said,"I am sorry though. I hope you don't hate me too much..."

"No," Capa choked out, unable to meet Mace's eyes.

Mace smiled and Capa's heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Capa and Mace began to understand eachother more. They spent more time together after Mace apologized and eventually Capa apologized too. They'd have their disputes here and there, but Mace was intent on getting better and not losing track of things. Capa began to admire everything about him. Mace made good choices, and often, he was smart and best at what he did. If anything, he'd make a great captain.

"Capa? Are you here or up in space?" Mace chortled.

Capa blushed, knowing he'd been caught day dreaming. He couldn't remember what Mace was saying.

"I don't know how to answer that. I'm here but... I AM in space."

"So who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"The person you're day dreaming about," Mace replied."Is it someone on Icarus?"

Capa blushed harder and looked away. He was day dreaming about Mace, but he couldn't just tell him that. Not after all the improvement they made with eachother. Capa was finding out about things Mace never shared with anyone. He was becoming his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Mace began noticing Capa more. Sure they'd been spending a lot of time together, but Mace was seeing Capa's subtleties. He studied his expressions. He knew when Capa was displeased, happy, sad, or amused. Mace never even realized how blue his eyes were until he took the time to actually talk and make eye contact with him. And when he heard Capa giggle like a little girl he fell hard.

"You can't be serious!" Capa squealed delightfully.

"True story, every word of it," Mace chuckled.

"Man... That's too much."

Capa's eyes were squinted in glee. Capa's hand came to rest on Mace's knee and his heart was thrumming loudly in his ears. The simple contact sent a shiver down his spine. Mace was becoming infatuated with making Capa smile and laugh so he could relish in his subtle touches. Mace was hooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd tell you the story that Mace told Capa, but there is no story....  
> I couldn't think of anything original -_-


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you like me?"

Mace looked up from where he was working on the mainframe and said,"Of course I do."

Capa crossed the room to where Mace was crouched down with a wrench."No, I mean... Really like me?"

Capa's breath came out in pants from what Mace could see. The room was cold from the coolant and Mace tried to steady his breath properly.

"Because last week... Or was that just an accident?" Capa seemed a little put off by the possibility.

"Capa, I--"

Mace's mouth was instantly covered by Capa's and his eyes snapped open wide. When Capa pulled back, Mace was left speechless and goosebumps covered his arms, from the cold and the kiss. Capa's face was neutral and flushed, the tip of his nose bright pink and running. He looked exquisite to Mace.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to work."

And Capa stood up and sped off down a corridor. Mace momentarily forgot what he was doing. His mouth was dry.


	5. Chapter 5

Mace stood outside Capa's door, not knowing whether or not to knock. He heard footsteps past the door and his breath caught when the door slid open. Mace stood frozen and wide-eyed with Capa looking expectantly back at him.

"Capa. I, uh..." Mace swallowed. Capa's blue eyes blinking with heavy lashes, lips only slightly open and, god, did Mace want to kiss him within an inch of his life."Yes. I do."

Capa scrunched his eyebrows in confusion."I'm sorry?"

"You asked if I liked you yesterday, and I do. Very much."

Capa nodded in consideration and looked back up to Mace who waited patiently for a reply. But the reply was simple. It was straight-forward. Capa pressed up against Mace's chest, closed his eyes, and brushed his lips softly to his. Mace sighed and his posture relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Capa's waist to bring him closer, to pull him deeper into his mouth. Capa made the tiniest noise and dragged Mace into his room. The doors closed and everything else just vanished.


End file.
